1000 Torchwood Moments
by Browncoat214
Summary: Just some little ficlets involving the team.
1. Pizza Box Affinity

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Im just borrowing these people for some quick ficlets.**

**It may not get to 1000. It depends on you guys. Please read and review, criticism is welcome!

* * *

**

1000 moments:

1. Another day, another pizza fest. Gwen laughed manically at some story or other that Jack was telling, nearly spitting up a huge chunk of pizza but choking slightly and swallowed it instead. "Woah there. Steady on Gwen," Owen laughed at her, thumping her on the back. "Yeah Gwen, who's gonna take all those bullets if you died?" Jack chimed in, almost crying from laughter, gesturing to her latest bullet wound.

"What am I missing?" Ianto smiled as he approached. Gwen coughed and went silent, scratching the back of her head awkwardly. In fact everyone went quiet at Ianto's approach. "What?" asked Ianto. Jack took a pizza box with a full pizza in his hand and offered a slice to Ianto, who declined, walking away, disappointed by the rest of the team not letting him join in. A moment later he felt something slap the back of his head and an extremely loud outburst of muffled laughter. Whatever had slapped him slid down the back of his head and fell onto the floor. He turned around to find the best part of a pizza on the floor. Rubbing the back of his head he felt the greasy remains in his hair. "Who threw that!?" he shouted, anger crossing his face. Everyone stopped laughing apart from Jack who only laughed harder almost wetting himself. "Right!" the anger left his face and was replaced by a wicked smile, "You are so in for it now! PIZZA FIGHT!!!"


	2. Computers and Cleaning

**Again, please read and review. =)

* * *

**

2. So the pizza fight had ended… messily (to put it lightly) last night. Everyone had been too tired by the end to clean up and just went home. Now Jack looked down from his office as Ianto scurried around, picking up rouge bits of pepperoni and stray cheese. Tosh was on Gwen's computer terminal and had her watching astound, it was always a surprise what Tosh could do at first. Owen was no doubt in the medical bay, probably cutting up some poor animal, weather alien or otherwise, it was always hard to tell afterwards. He folded his arms and laughed when Gwen managed to look even more gob-smacked. She turned to look and Jack and gestured to the witchcraft that, judging by Gwen's expression, Tosh was pulling on her computer, then turned back to the computer screen. He glanced at Ianto then, just in time to see him look away from him quickly to give the evil eye to a large clump of gooey cheese. Jack laughed again to himself. Ianto Jones, clean-freak of the world.


	3. Torchwood in the Town

**A/N This chapter is longer than the others now I'm getting in the swing of things.**

**This is set three days after "Meat". There is more of the promised Jack/Ianto but I'm not throwing it in suddenly. It'll build.**

**As always please read and review. ;)**

**

* * *

**

3. This was a brilliant idea from Tosh, which was odd because Tosh was not usually the social type. However the Torchwood pool tournament was underway. Owen had already beaten Gwen. Now it was Jack vs Tosh and Tosh was winning by a staggering amount. "Jack you know that was another one of Tosh's balls you just potted," laughed Gwen as Jack sank yet another yellow ball.

"Not again!" Jack cried out in annoyance as Tosh lined up to take her two shots. "Tosh you are far too good at this game of deception!"

"Sorry to disappoint Jack but this is pool, not cards," Ianto pointed out. Tosh giggled.

"I see that. If it were strip poker…" Jack counted the numbers of different colour balls on the table, "I would be down to just my socks." Tosh's shoulders shook as she laughed quietly, Owen looked slightly put off by the thought of his boss standing wearing nothing but his socks, Gwen snorted into her pint and Ianto's eyes widened as he looked into his beer.

"Wait… you take everything else off in strip poker _before_ your socks?" Ianto asked, now looking intrigued at Jack.

"Whaat?' Jack retorted, "My feet get cold." This time Ianto snorted into his pint. "Whaaat?" asked Jack again.

"S'just unusual that's all." Ianto replied shrugging and taking a large swig of beer.

"And this is getting deeply disturbing," interrupted Owen, "You think you could get on with the game Jack? I've got a tournament to win."

"So confident already?" Gwen commented, "I'm sure our pool master is just psyching up, ready to thrash you." Gwen tilted her head back so she could see Owen behind her, if a little upside down.

"Yeah…" Jack laughed once and thought for a moment then he frowned. "Ianto, how would you take this next shot?"

"Well," Ianto put his pint down on the side of the pool table to help the failing Jack, "I would take it from here," he gestured Jack to join him on almost the opposite side of the table from where Jack was, "right, line it up from here. Look down the cue."

"You've had eternity and you never learned to play pool properly?" Owen commented.

"Yeah, well, I've had other things on my mind, like the end of the world at least eight times," retorted Jack looking up at Owen then back down the cue as Ianto had commanded. "Anyway this is a pointless game."

"Only 'cause you can't do it," Ianto pointed out. Tosh giggled quietly.

'You're meant to be helping." Jack looked round at Ianto, who was behind him while he was bent over the cue, and gave him a mischievous smile. "Are you going to help?"

"Erm, yeah." Ianto stood next to Jack, looking down the cue. He let out an exasperated sigh. "You've got your hand on the table all wrong." He motioned to Jacks far hand.

"What's wrong with that?" Jack was being purposefully difficult. Ianto went behind him again and took hold of his front hand, trying to sort it so he held the cue at least half decently. "Any excuse," Jack laughed and rolled his eyes to the ceiling jokingly. Gwen practically bust a gut laughing, Tosh spat out a full mouthful of her drink back into her glass so she didn't drown.

Ianto laughed himself. "Don't you just wish Jack." He finally had Jack's hand holding the cue at least half right and went to stand beside him again. Jack turned toward him again, his breath hot on Ianto's cheek.

"What if I do?" he whispered into Ianto's ear, huskily. Then he moved his hand so it was holding the cue exactly as it was before Ianto had fixed it. Ianto rolled his eyes. Jack Harkness, most stubborn in all the world… and maybe slightly further.

* * *

The final match of the tournament was between Owen and Ianto after Tosh beat Jack and Ianto had beaten Tosh. Ianto quickly won the match, beating a rather cocky Owen by 3 balls. Owen was not extremely happy as they all walked back to the hub, claiming Gwen had distracted him while Ianto potted all his own balls by hand.

"Yeah, because we're all criminal masterminds like that," Gwen claimed sarcastically, "and we used our evil genius so Ianto could beat you at pool." Gwen waved her hands around expressively (and probably more than slightly drunkenly).

"And it really took that to beat you. You were overconfident." Ianto shrugged.

"A penny for the Welshman in the jeans," Jack said from behind the arguing threesome.

"Why aren't you walking in front of us as usual, Jack?" asked Gwen.

"Trying to stay out of the argument," Jack lied, watching Ianto from what he had come to realise was a very good-looking angle, with his arm around Tosh's shoulders. "This was a brilliant night out Toshiko. We should let you organize our nights out more often."

"I suppose." Tosh sighed as she too looked at the man she had fallen for in that same angle that she was all too used to, shrugging. "It wasn't what I was expecting." A night out with just Owen was what she was really planning before Owen had decided to invite the whole Torchwood team. Oh well, she would make do with watching him from a distance.

Jack smiled down at Tosh, knowing, probably, exactly what she was thinking. He squeezed her. "Yep, not what you were expecting. It was a stroke of genius though." She looked up to see Jack grinning down at her. "I suppose it was a good night." She smiled. Jack looked forward at the arguing trio again. His team on their night out.


End file.
